The Mummy
by ShamanQueens
Summary: Will the heroes of Gundam Wing and YuGiOh be able to stop the terror from ancient Egypt and Imhotep?


**The Mummy **

This is a mix of and Gundam Wing and Yu-gi-oh so here is the characters list to help you, lol.

**_Evelyn_** Duo

**_Rick_** Heero

**_Jonathan_** Wufei

**_Imhotep_** Seto

**_Beni_** Relena

**_Anack-su-namun_** Zechs

**_Ardeth Bay_** Trowa

**_Dr. Allen Chamberlain_** Dr. G

**_Dr. Terrence Bay_** Pegasus

**_Winston Havelock_** Howard

**_Henderson_** Tristan

**_Daniel_** Duke

**_Burns_** Tea

**_Warden gad Hassan_** Treize

**_Pharaoh Seti I_** Yami

I will call them by there main (Duo, Heero)

Well here it goes, hope you like it.

* * *

**Thebes city of the living**

**Crown jewel of pharaoh Yami I**

**Home of Seth the pharaoh's High**

**Keeper of the dead **

**Birth place of Zechs **

**The pharaoh's mistress **

**(He is male but I do not know what that is called)**

**No other man was allowed to touch him**

**But for their love they where willing to risk**

**Life itself**

The figure of a man walked down the hall, no one looking at him. He was Zechs; one look could get you killed. As he walked into his room the priestess' were all ready there which ment _he_ was there too. As he walked past them they ran to the chamber door, locking it so their master would not be disturbed.

Zechs walked to the bed area where a thick curtain enclosing them from the outside world. There, standing in the middle of the room was his love, dressed all in purple with his blue eyes shining with love and lust. Unable to hold on any longer they ran to each other, their lips meeting, hands roaming over each other's body. They were unaware of the figure they feared the most coming in to the room.

The pharaoh had gone looking for his love, but he could not find him. He went to seek him in their bedroom, but as he tried to push the door open he found it locked. He opened it and what he found inside shocked him. His high priest servants where all in his room.

"_What are you doing here?" _

Then it struck him. He walked over to the curtain and pushed it open. There, sitting with his hand on the great cat statue was his lover Zechs. Every thing looked ok, but he was not fooled. As he looked over his lover's body he noticed the paint that covered his body was smudged.

_"Who has touched you"_ he yelled. Zechs looked shocked and his eyes left the pharaoh's to looked at something behind him. The pharaoh looked around to find;

_"SETH my priest?"_ he asked in confusement, but as he had his back turned Zechs pulled out a dagger and stabbed him in the back (poor Yami sorry all Yami fans), as he cried out Seth took the pharaoh's sword and joined in hacking the pharaoh to death. As this was going on the pharaoh's body guards come crashing through the doors, running up to the bed. But they could not find Seth. Just before they had entered, Seth had heard them and tried to run but Zechs would not go.

"_We must go" Seth pleaded, _

_"You must go! Save you self",_

_"NO",_

_"You are the only one who can resurrect me", _Zechs yelled as Seth's servants came to capture him.

_"I will not leave you…get away from me", _Seth yelled as his men tried to drag him away but he eventually gave up and allowed himself to be dragged away, but before he was out of sight completely he yelled,

_"You shall live again"_

Just as he was dragged away the bodyguards come crashing in. They looked at the body of the pharaoh lying on the floor, then at Zechs. Zechs raised the dagger he used to kill the pharaoh and yelled,

_"My body is not longer is temple"_ then he stabbed himself falling limply to the floor, dead.

**To resurrect Zech **

**Seth and his priests broke in to his crypt **

**And stole his body**

**They raced deep in to the desert**

**Taking his body to Hamunaptra, City of the dead**

**Accent burial place for the sons of pharaohs **

**And resting place for the wealth of Egypt**

**For his love Seth dared to cause anger**

**By going deep in to the heart of the city**

**There he took the book of the dead from its holy resting-place **

**Zech's sole had been sent to the dark underworld **

**And his vital organs put in to five sacred canopic jars**

All fifteen of Seth's priest knelt round the table which Zech's body had been laid upon and there right next to Zechs was his forbidden lover Seth, who with sad eyes looked up and down the corpse of Zechs. He opened the black book of the dead and started to read. As he spoke the words from the book a black spirit rose from the pool next to then and floated over to the body of Zechs sinking in to him. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he screamed.

**Zech's sole had come back but before the ritual could be completed **

**The pharaohs bodyguards had followed Seth and stopped him **

Zech's body stopped moving and the spirit flowed back in to the pool from whence it came.

_"NO", _was all Seth could say now they would never be together.

**Seth's priests where sent to be mummified alive**

**As for Seth he was to suffer the hondi the worst of all ancient curses **

**The Meiji would never allow him to be released **

**For he would arise a walking disease **

**A plague upon mankind **

**A flesh eating monster**

**With the strength of ages**

**Power of the sands **

**And the gift of invisability **

* * *

_Well there you go. I have been meaning to do this for a long time but did not have the time. Hope you like it._


End file.
